A human heart has four chambers, the left and right atrium and the left and right ventricles. The chambers of the heart alternately expand and contract to pump blood through the vessels of the body. The cycle of the heart includes the simultaneous contraction of the left and right atria, passing blood from the atria to the left and right ventricles. The left and right ventricles then simultaneously contract forcing blood from the heart and through the vessels of the body. In addition to the four chambers, the heart also includes a check valve at the upstream end of each chamber to ensure that blood flows in the correct direction through the body as the heart chambers expand and contract. These valves may become damaged, or otherwise fail to function properly, resulting in their inability to properly close when the downstream chamber contracts. Failure of the valves to properly close may allow blood to flow backward through the valve resulting in decreased blood flow and lower blood pressure.
Mitral regurgitation is a common variety of heart valve dysfunction or insufficiency. Mitral regurgitation occurs when the mitral valve separating the left coronary atrium and the left ventricle fails to properly close. As a result, upon contraction of the left ventricle blood may leak or flow from the left ventricle back into the left atrium, rather than being forced through the aorta. Any disorder that weakens or damages the mitral valve can prevent it from closing properly, thereby causing leakage or regurgitation. Mitral regurgitation is considered to be chronic when the condition persists rather than occurring for only a short period of time.
Regardless of the cause, mitral regurgitation may result in a decrease in blood flow through the body (cardiac output). Correction of mitral regurgitation typically requires surgical intervention. Surgical valve repair or replacement is carried out as an open heart procedure. The repair or replacement surgery may last in the range of about three to five hours, and is carried out with the patient under general anesthesia. The nature of the surgical procedure requires the patient to be placed on a heart-lung machine. Because of the severity/complexity/danger associated with open heart surgical procedures, corrective surgery for mitral regurgitation is typically not recommended until the patient's ejection fraction drops below 60% and/or the left ventricle is larger than 45 mm at rest.
Although mitral regurgitation is present in a many human patients throughout the world, there are far less known instances of the disease in typical animal test species. As such, there is no known reliable sources for naturally occurring congestive heart failure animal models for the purposes of testing efficacy of a given therapy. Most efficacy test models rely on some type of surgical intervention to compromise the heart function of the test specimen prior to application of the test therapy and these interventions introduce many co-morbidities into the experiments as a result of the initial surgery.